


Sick on Christmas Eve

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris is sick on Christmas Eve.





	Sick on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like Christmas Eve fics, lol. Here's the Christmas Eve fic I wrote last year <3
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr.

Barry woke up abruptly to the sound of something wet hitting the floor. He leaned up to find Iris leaning over the side of the bed, her hands clenching the bedside table.

“Iris?” Barry asked worriedly.

“I’m oka-” she started, but didn’t get to finish. She jumped out of bed and made a run for the bathroom.

Barry sighed.

It was just their luck that Iris would get sick on Christmas Eve. He climbed out of bed after her, careful not to step in the mess she made.

“You okay, honey?” He asked, creeping into the bathroom behind her.

“I’m fine,” she stressed.

Barry’s heart broke at the sight before him. Iris was sitting on the bathroom floor hugging the toilet, beaded sweat on her forehead and misty tears in her eyes.

Barry flashed back to the room, cleaned up the mess by the bed, and grabbed his phone to call Joe.

“Hey Bear! Merry Christmas Eve,” Joe answered the phone in a cheerful voice.

“Hey Joe, bad news,” Barry said, wincing at the sound of Iris groaning in the bathroom. “Iris is sick. We probably won’t be coming over today. ”

“What do you mean sick?”

“Not entirely sure yet… she’s currently throwing up… I’m gonna go check on her…”

“Yeah, okay. I hope she feels better. I’ll call to check on her later. Thanks for calling, Bear.”

“Yeah, no problem. Talk later,” Barry hung up, and went back to check on Iris.

She was laying on the floor under the toilet.

“Iris?” Barry asked making sure she hadn’t passed out. She didn’t answer him. He sighed worriedly, and bent down to pick her up.

Holding her tight against his chest, he carried her back to the bedroom and gently placed her in bed.

She woke up a little under an hour later, throwing up again. This time, in a trashcan Barry placed by the bed. She groaned laying back down. Barry gently rubbed her arm.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said softly.

She sighed, “How can I be sick on Christmas Eve?”

Barry shrugged, “It happens.”

He flashed to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and was back before she could blink.

“Here, take these,” Barry said handing her a couple of pills and a glass of water.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Anytime. What else can I do?” Barry asked.

“Call Dad.”

“Already done.”

“Ugh, I had so much to do today. I still have to wrap presents and bake, and dad was expecting us.”

“Hey,” Barry comforted, “I’ll wrap the presents. And bake. And we’ll see Joe and everyone tomorrow. You just rest up. We need you feeling better for tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Iris asked and Barry nodded.

“I’m very capable of wrapping gifts and baking cookies, okay?” Barry pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“You’re going to get sick,” Iris pouted.

“I won’t. But if I do, it’ll be worth it. Sleep tight.”

“I love you, Bear.”

“I love you too.”

***

A few hours later, Iris woke up to the sound of Christmas music, playing not too loudly downstairs. There was a fresh cup of water and two more pills on the bedside table. She took the pills and gathered up her strength to get out of bed.

Slowly, but surely she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, and brush her teeth. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and the back of neck due to the sweat, so she brushed it into a messy ponytail.

She made her way downstairs and was met with a confused looking Barry.

“Hey? How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better,” she smiled weakly. “A little dizzy and I have a headache.”

“You need some food,” Barry said, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Iris was hit with the scent of chocolate chip cookies and coffee, and couldn’t help but smile. Her stomach growled, and Barry let out a small laugh.

“I’ll make you some soup,” he said.

“And toast,” she batted her eyelashes, and Barry nodded.

“And toast,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she sat at the bar.

Iris could only smile as she watched her husband maneuver around the kitchen, cooking. She was a lucky woman.

A few minutes later as she was eating, her phone started ringing. Her dad wanted to FaceTime.

“Hey Dad,” she answered.

Joe’s worried face was immediately replaced with a big smile when he realized it was Iris who had answered his call.

“Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?”

“Better,” she smiled.

“Good. I’m glad you’re finally up. Barry was worried sick,” Joe laughed, and Iris side-eyed her husband.

Barry blushed. “You slept a long time,” he explained.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t make it over today. Tell Cecile that I’ll help her cook tomorrow,” Iris said, frowning a little.

“Oh, it’s okay, Baby Girl. We know you would’ve been here if you could’ve. We missed you two today though.”

“We’ll be there tomorrow,” Iris promised.

It was few hours after talking with her dad on the phone. Barry had left three times to Flash around the city– apparently villains and criminals didn’t take the holidays off. But, he was back now and the two of them were cuddled on the couch watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. They, well mostly Barry, had finished a batch of brownies, and there was another batch in the oven.

The movie was halfway over when the doorbell rang. Barry went to get it. To his surprise, he was greeted by Joe, Wally, Cecile, and Joanie.

He let them in, and they all gathered in the living room.

“What are you guys doing here?” Iris asked as she hugged each one.

“It’s kind of tradition to watch Christmas movies the night before Christmas, right?” Wally said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, you guys had to miss out on most of the festivities today, but we figured you didn’t have to miss out on this one.” Cecile said.

So they all made themselves comfortable, Barry made hot chocolate and took the second batch of brownies out of the oven, and Iris restarted the movie. And they spent the rest of the night with their family, watching movies and just loving each other’s company. Iris was having such a good time that she almost forgot about how sick she was just that morning.


End file.
